Disharminous
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The day of the wedding was a disaster...but not for the reasons you think! No, something more sinister is bubbling beneath the surface. And poor Twilight is about to learn the hard way that the most dangerous threats can come from the most unexpected places...


**Disharmony**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Twilight Sparkles sobbed as she sadly wandered the castle. Her friends...her mentor...her brother...they'd all abandoned her...she'd been so certain...that Candace was evil! But...but no one else thought that...maybe...maybe she was wrong?

She trotted over to Candace's room...she came over to her... "I'm sorry". She whispered to her beloved old foal-sitter...

Suddenly Candace's warm smile turns to a sneer! "You will be." She retorts just as Twilight is surrounded in flame, the purple unicorn screams as she falls seemingly to her death-

ZAP!

Only to end up in a strange, well furbished room? Twilight looked around confused, she was clearly in some sort of tower...over Canterlot...but not one she recognized and she was standing in some form of ruin circle in an arcane lab.

"Twilight?" Asked a concerned, familiar voice. Twilight turned around, "Dipper?" She asked happily.

Indeed, her oldest friend: Dipper Pine Tree was standing there. She'd been so wrapped up in being rejected by all her other loved one's she'd completely forgotten about him! "Oh, thank Faust!" The Blue Stalion hugs her, "I was so worried I wouldn't save you in time!"

Quickly he explains how after she told him his suspicions of Candace, he'd immediately looked into it...and found that 'Candance' had been replaced by a Changeling Queen named Chrysalis and was currently planning to conquer Equestria!

Twilight gaped in horror, "We- We need to warn someone! We- "Warn who? Your so-called-'Friends'? Your 'all-knowing' mentor? Your Brother? Pretty sure they made it very clear that your friendship means nothing to them!" Snapped Dipper angrily.

Twilight started to sob, "But- I- They- I mean- Dipper gave her a calming, affectionate nuzzle "I'm sorry for snapping Twilight. Look, I know your hurting now, your feeling lost and confused. But it's obvious that if your going to have a happy future in this scenario, the only people we can trust is each other. And I think I have a plan to do it."

Twilight looked at him shocked, "What? Just the two of us? But she has an army! Shouldn't we at least TRY to warn-

"Twilight, do you trust me?" Twilight was stunned by this sudden statement. "I...it's not a matter of trust- Wait, I mean-

"Twilight, PLEASE. All I'm asking is for you to put the same trust in me, that I put in you." He implored.

Twilight was silent for a second...it was true...Everyone else had just scoffed off her concerns...he alone had taken her seriously, he alone had sided with her over 'Candance', he alone had saved her life today while everyone was probably too busy celebrating their _precious_ wedding to even care what happend to her...

Twilight turns to him...and nods. "Okay, Dipper. What do we do?"

Dipper smiles, "Thank you Twilight. And I promise you, when were done. Your real enemy will never bother you again..."

...

Princess Celestia looked at the mangled Corpse of the former Changeling Queen in surprise. "Well...this complicate things."

**...PAUSE...**

The world froze...Bill Cipher came onto the screen. "Whoa! How'd this go off the rails?" He brings out a remote, "I think we need to go to a simpler time...a time I like to call...2 years ago!"

**...REW...**

Spike sings as he scrubs himself in the shower, "Disco girls, dancing through. I- GAH!" Screamed Spike as he quickly covered himself from the reader. "Whoops! That ain't it!" Shouts Bill as he brings out the remote once more-

**...REW...**

A young filly named Twilight Sparkle was excited! She'd been accepted not only into Princess Celestia's school but as her personal protege! She was doing her first research assignment; studying Starswirl the bearded! Twilight squealed to herself as she happily skipped to the Starswirl section, she just needed to get past the adult section- Oh, how she wished she could go there! Not only for the super-advanced spells, but to finally crack the irresistible 'Birds and the bee's conspiracy'! But sadly, it was forbidden by Celestia and the librarian to do so. And she'd have to be a bad little filly to disobey the-

And then she saw him; a little blue Earth Pony Colt around her age, clad in a black cloak, and wearing a strange pendant. He was sneaking into the adult section!

_"Oh, no! He must be lost! I better get him out of there before he gets in trouble, or WORSE HIS LIBRARY CARD GETS REVOKED!" _Thinks Twilight concerned as she trots after him-

"Oops! Too far back!" Shouts Bill Suddenly.

**...FF...**

Twilight lay near a tree by the lake reading the 'tale of two princesses'...

"̶i̸l̷l̷i̷ ̵a̴u̸t̶e̷m̸ ̵q̵u̴i̵ ̶i̸d̸ ̵l̶e̸g̶u̵n̶t̸ ̶l̶e̵g̵e̵r̷e̶ ̴.̵.̷.̵ ̸a̷d̶ ̴i̴n̴e̸p̸t̵i̶a̶s̵.̶ ̸G̵r̷a̸v̷i̷s̴s̷i̵m̴e̶,̶ ̵u̷t̶ ̸n̸o̶n̴ ̶d̶i̵c̸a̸m̵ ̵p̷r̵o̶b̶a̵b̷i̸l̷i̴t̷e̶r̵ ̵v̸o̷l̴u̴n̸t̷,̵ ̸e̶t̵ ̸n̶i̵h̷i̵l̵ ̸t̸e̶m̵e̴r̴e̵ ̴G̴i̴b̸e̷r̷i̵s̵h̶ ̶h̸o̵c̶ ̸m̸o̷d̸o̵ ̵d̶i̵c̸i̶m̶u̷s̶ ̷q̸u̷o̶d̸ ̸e̷s̷t̴ ̸l̸a̵t̴i̴n̴e̸ ̷t̴i̵n̷g̴i̸t̷e̵ ̷i̸n̵ ̴g̴l̴i̴t̶c̵h̷e̴s̶ ̷t̵i̵b̴i̸ ̸p̵l̷a̸c̵e̵t̶ ̴c̴o̴m̵e̷d̷e̸n̶t̷ ̷e̷a̶m̴ ̶a̸b̸ ̸s̵e̶ ̸n̷o̴n̴ ̷F̵a̴u̷s̸t̶ ̸g̶u̷l̵i̴b̷l̸e̸-̷

...well, not really...

Twilight shook her head, reading eldritch speak always gave her a headache, "We'll that was useless!"

"How are you today, Twilight?" Twilight gasps as Celestia suddenly appeared behind her. "Your majesty! How are you?!" She squeaked, she quickly made sure the illusion making the tome of black magic she...'borrowed' from the forbidden archives was still making it appear as the book Celestia had assigned to her was still in full force.

"I'm good Twilight...how are you enjoying the book?" Asked Celestia with a forced smile, as if something was agitating her...

"Wha- Book? Oh, the tale of the two sisters for my ancient myth allegory research! Of course! Well...I can only assume that 'the mare in the moon' was some old wives tale to explain how You- Celestia -can control both sun and Moon despite you cutie mark clearly showing a sun-affinity and then eventually evolved into a means to keep disobedient foals in line! It possibly has it origins from ancient Coltic-

Celestia had to resist the urge to groan. "Yes Twilight, that sounds very good. But what about the elements of harmony? what do you think they are an allegory for?"

"Elements of harmony...Oh! Uh, I...don't think I really researched them yet...Your Majesty, are you okay? You look like your in pain."

Celestia groaned as she both kept herself from yelling at her beloved pupil and from the strain of her magic as she fought to keep a certain bunch of stars form clustering...THREE years she'd tried to get Twilight to reach the conclusion she needed...and three years she had to use the magic she stole from her sister the night she was banished to keep the stars from aligning to free her...she could tell it wouldn't work anymore! Destiny couldn't be denied! Worse, Celestia had run out of ideas on ways to bring up the 'mare in the moon' and the 'elements of harmony' in homework assignments! Celestia didn't have a choice anymore! She needed to give things a nudge and hope for the best!

"Actually Twilight...I have a new assignment for you, your to go live in Ponyville and be the official inspector for the Summer Sunset celebration."

Twilight looked at this confused, but nodded and agreed. _"This could be good...far away from canterlot I can study more forbidden knowledge without Celestia knowing about it...I feel so guilty about deceiving her...but she would never allow Dipper's research to continue..." _Thinks Twilight to herself.

Celestia took a deep breath, this next bit have to handled delicately... "Also, another assignment...I want you to make friends..."

Suddenly the look of sincere love and admiration that Twilight usually gave her mentor/surrogate mother in all but name turned to cold annoyance...she sighed. "You've been talking to my mother and Candance again, haven't you?"

Celestia sighed, "Twilight, were just concerned. It's obvious you haven't gotten over what happened all those years ago. Please, I beg of you...would Dipper want you to be this unhappy? To isolate yourself an make yourself miserable?"

Celestia held her breath, she felt dirty, it was a dirty trick to invoke the name of a deceased loved one and could easily backfire...but Celestia simply had no other options or time! Unless Twilight came to the conclusion to make friends on her own naturally, everything would be ruined! The elements would only respond to sincere, genuine friendship!

Fortunately, it seemed to work...Twilight sighed. "No...no he wouldn't..." She looks at the pendant around her neck...Dipper's pendant. A strange one purple one that was like a jewel and a chemical vial rolled into one.

She looks to the princess of the sun, "I...I can't promise anything...but I'll TRY." Celestia nods sympathetically, "That's all I can ask."

"...I miss him so much..."

Celestia hugs her surrogate daughter, "...I know my dear, I know."

...

Twilight and Spike packed in her room as they got ready to go to Ponyville. "Oh, by the way! There was a package for you!" Spike gave it to her.

Twilight frowned as she picked it up, it was a strange cube, covered in odd arcane symbols...she opened it up-

-well, there's ponyville right up ahead!" Shouted Spike suddenly beside her. "Wait, what!?" Exclaimed Twilight frantically. She was in a carriage? Flying?! Almost to Ponyville?!"

"Spike, what just happened?! Where's our room? Where's Canterlot?"

Spike gave her a weird look, "Uh, Twilight we left Canterlot like an hour ago...are you okay?"

Twilight frowned, "But I thought we- She shook her head, she'd figure out what happened later, right now she needed to focus on the Princess's assignment! "Never mind, let's just check the checklist again..."

**...**

Little did Twilight know...she was being watched.

"It has begun..."

"Indeed...send word to our emissary..."

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
